Cross Eyed
by Moonlit Eyes
Summary: YAMASUKE, CROSSDRESSING, 02 ONLY Daisuke has a precious dark secret that only Jun ever knew. But after Hikari finds out and he falls in love with Yamato, he isn't so sure it's so precious or even worth it anymore.
1. Someone Different

Cross Eyed  
By Moonlit Eyes

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (Still don't why I bother with this warning, I mean really I nearly gag writing "hetero" stuff. Heteros are so weird sometimes…quotes the bi girl), Crossdressing (it came to me in a dream), and Yamasuke. Why is the last a warning? Because it's so rare that I felt it was necessary.

**A/N:** I'm having the worst writer's block with my other fics…but this one has been stuck in my head, beginning to end. It'll be short and sweet. And no, Daisuke will only act like a girl when he looks like one. Crossdresser and gay don't mean acting like the very definition of annoying uke. I crossdress as a boy sometimes but really when I'm not I'm possibly one of the girliest girls you'll ever meet…except for the pink, can't do the pink thing.

**Disclaimer:** This is just habit. I don't own Digimon. It's owned by many other people and they screwed up the ending. That's all.

* * *

When Daisuke was ten, he snuck into Jun's room to pull a prank on her. It was tradition in the Motomiya household after all. Every one of their birthdays, the two siblings would do their very best to get one over each other. That particular day was big sister's birthday and Daisuke had it all planned out. Of course, the plan didn't go quite right because of a certain item he had found.

It was hidden in the back of the closet, though not on purpose. Jun had a tendency to place all the clothes she didn't want to wear anymore aside. It wasn't very special, to be honest. Just a plain green dress that she'd begun to outgrow and forgot all about. He still doesn't know what was interesting about it. He just knows that it was love at first sight. The prank was left in place more hastily than intended (a bottle of washable brown ink that would spill when she opened her closet) and the dress was carefully tucked away in his shirt.

For two months the dress hung in back of his own closet. The wrinkles it had were now gone and a small tear had been fixed after a long night of ironing and mending. Every night before bed he would sit on his floor and look up at it, confused as to why he was so fascinated with it in the first place. Before this, girlish things would gross him out or even embarrass him. But not this.

It was a quiet night alone when staring became not enough. His parents were out and his sister was still at a friend's place. He had carefully, almost as if in worship, stripped down to his boxers and slipped the dress over his head. He was in awe. The material was soft and he twirled in front of a mirror, watching in delight as the garment swirled about his legs when he stopped. He felt himself giggling as excitement filled him. He suddenly wasn't Daisuke Motomiya, loud mouthed class clown. He was someone new, a stranger. It was fun. The clock ticked away but he didn't notice, too busy wrapped up in pretend as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror and played with Mommy's lipsticks and eye shadow. He didn't hear the door open. Didn't hear the footsteps.

But he did hear the gasp.

"Daisuke, what are you doing in my dress?"

And the world of pretend was crashed by reality. He had stood there in complete shock, unable to say a word as he stared at his sister. She was going to be disgusted. She was going to yell at him. Worse yet, she was going to tell their parents.

"Come here," she said quietly and then he was shocked for another reason. Instead of doing what she thought (no, wait, what _he_ thought), Jun wiped away the badly applied cosmetics and helped him undress. She helped him put on his pajamas and, to his disappointment, put the dress back where he found it. It wasn't till she helped him to bed that he finally found his voice again.

"Are you going to tell on me?" He asked as she sat next to him.

"No."

"Why?"

"Well, I _am_ your big sister and sometimes I can act like a cool one too." Jun smiled softly as he began to cry a little. She hugged him and soon after said good night. They both thought it was going to be the last time, but it wasn't. Daisuke couldn't forget the feeling of the dress. The feeling of wearing one. It was like a fairy tale. He began to think of it constantly. He wanted to do it again. So he did.

It started with a wig and some more clothes that Jun forgot. Thick sweaters and other winter things that made it easy to hide his appearance. Then it became clothes that he ventured out in Jun's clothes to buy. His own skirts and dresses that he placed safely under his bed, behind his sports gear and comics. Then it became a name, Fuyuki (a name that girls born in winter were given because that's when he first became _someone different_). He didn't want to be a girl. It was just fun to pretend sometimes. He didn't want it to be permanent, so he promised himself that he would only do it in the winter. It would be what he did when there was no soccer anymore.

When he turned thirteen, he decided he wanted to wear make up again. He had waited till his parents were gone again and put on his pretend clothes. When everything was in place, the long, black wig secure and the knee highs just right, he had boldly walked into his sister's room.

"What did I tell you about knocking?" She had asked irritated as she continued to flip through her magazine.

"I want help." He said clearly in the voice he spent hours practicing with a tape recorder. Jun's head had snapped up so quickly it had almost looked painful.

"Daisuke?" Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of her little brother.

"Teach me, please?" He asked embarrassed, his face bright red, as he lifted a bag full of his latest additions to his treasures. He thought for sure that she would tell this time. That she would be shamed by her brother.

But she didn't, wasn't, and surprised him again. They had talked for a long time before she agreed to help him. She was confused, but later confessed that she was just as happy as he was. Jun had always wished for a little sister to teach, and anyway the Motomiya siblings were always considered "a little strange" so why not add another reason to the belief?

And his thirteen winter passed wonderfully, as did the fourteenth. The latest one, however, didn't even begin before his first disaster with Fuyuki struck. It was all Hikari's fault. No one was supposed to know. Except for Jun, but really she didn't count because she was his sister and this was the only true sibling bonding they had.

But that's neither here, nor now. What _is_ now is the fact that he, Daisuke Motomiya, age fifteen, was standing in front of his friends in skirt on the what could really be counted as the coldest day in Odaiba history (or at least that November), and all he could say to them was: "See? I told you that can be a convincing girl!"

They weren't supposed to know. No one was supposed to know. It was his special _secret_. A hobby, if you will. Something he did only in winter and alone.

And it was all Hikari's fault because he couldn't bear to see her so sad a week before.

--

_Today is perfect for soccer. _Daisuke couldn't think of anything else the second he'd woken up that morning. It was chilly, yes, but the snow hadn't fallen yet and soon it would be impossible to play soccer. Well, not _impossible _but a snowy field is always harder to play on than a grassy one.

He'd gotten dressed in record time, throwing on the cleanest clothes from his floor and the goggles from their spot on the dresser. The phone was free and no one was home, seeing as Jun had already left on a shopping trip and his parents had gone to do…whatever it is his parents do, so he'd happily sprawled halfway on counter and dialed Ken's phone number.

"_Moshi moshi, Ichijouji residence."_

"Morning Ken-chan!" Daisuke chirped merrily. "I thought we could hang out and play some soccer today!"

"_Hello Daisuke,"_ Ken answered, amused at his friend's excitement. "_Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline. There's a major test tomorrow and I need to study."_

"But it's going to snow soon! And knowing you, you probably have whatever it is you're studying memorized." Daisuke was trying to put his full pout into his voice.

"_Sorry, Daisuke. Next weekend okay? We can do it after we hang out with the digi-destined like we planned." _Ken sounded sincere enough so Daisuke gave in and after a quick chat he hung up.

"Man, now what?" Daisuke racked his brain for a second before another option quickly popped into his head. "Taichi-sempai!" He quickly entered the digits for the Yagami residence into the phone. "It's busy?" He thought about waiting before calling again but the autumn afternoon was slowly coming along and he decided against it. He didn't live too far away, after all, it wouldn't be too much of a bother to just walk over and ask.

The air was crisp and cold, but it felt good so Daisuke didn't mind. After a short walk, Daisuke had arrived in front of the Yagami's door and knocked on the door. He was practically bouncy in his shoes, his soccer ball held securely in his left arm while his hands were stuffed into his pockets. Hikari answered the door not long after.

"Hey, Hikari! Is Taichi home?" Daisuke grinned.

"Sorry, Daisuke, but he left not long ago with Sora and Yamato." Hikari giggled at Daisuke's instant pout. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to play soccer but Ken's busy so I thought…" Daisuke stopped short, noticing something odd about Hikari. "Are you okay?"

"Um…I'm fine! Really," she quickly waved her hands as if to emphasize her point. Daisuke noticed a small object in her hand.

"Is that lipstick?" Daisuke looked a little shocked at this. Hikari wearing make-up? He'd never seen her with it on before. It was almost as weird as the first time he'd seen Jun wear it.

"Uh, no?" Hikari sighed. "Yes. It's just that…" She looked slowly up at Daisuke, a blush covering her face, "never mind."

"What? What's going on?" Daisuke felt a little concerned over the nervous expression on his friend's face. "I wanna help! Tell me, please?"

"I don't think you can help," Hikari turned and let Daisuke in.

"Try me," Daisuke began to take off his shoes. Hikari just sighed and spoke quietly.

"Today is my first date with Takeru…and I want to look nice but I--" she paused to take a deep breath "--I don't know how to put on make up." Daisuke's head snapped up to look at her. That was what was troubling her? "No one has ever showed me and I'm a little scared to ask my mom since I don't want her to make a big production out of my first real date."

Oh…

Daisuke understood suddenly. It must be hard for her to admit this, he thought. She really needs someone to help her. Well, he was her friend, and friends were peopled who helped each other out, right? So really it shouldn't be that big a deal. He studied her face carefully. She looked stressed that was for sure. He did want to help, but should he really be the one to help her out? It was more of a "girl-thing" and Daisuke was far from a girl…Fuyuki was the girl.

Though -- if Hikari was Daisuke's friend, wasn't she Fuyuki's also?

"What time is your date?" He asked softly, still in deep thought.

"In two hours. Why?" Hikari asked a little nervously. Two hours, huh? Not enough time to call Miyako, though the purple haired girl was perfect for this situation seeing as she had older sisters to teach her already. "It's okay really. I'll find a way…somehow."

And that was it. The thing that confirmed Daisuke's doom. The sheer lack of confidence spoken within the single work "somehow." The very thing that made him quit wondering what to do.

"Okay." Daisuke nodded to himself before grabbing Hikari's hand and practically dragging the girl to her room.

"Okay? What are you--"

"Look, it's your first date, right? That's really important." Daisuke sat her in front of her vanity mirror and went to close her door. "Alright, what happens in this room, stays in this room, got it?"

"What's going on, Daisuke?"

"Just trust me okay?" Daisuke stood next to her and examined the items on her desk. "This is all the cosmetics you have?"

"Yes," Hikari's eyes widened, "oh no, you're not going to--"

"Here." Daisuke dug into his pockets in pulled out all the money he'd brought with him. "If you hate it, you can wash your face and take all my money, okay?"

"Daisuke…" Hikari looked worried.

"Just trust me," He kneeled in front of her. "Don't ask how, but I know what I'm doing."

Hikari looked at him wearily before nodding resigned. "Alright."

"Good." Daisuke stood back up and went through the items he had to work with. "So, to start off with you need to pull your hair back and…"

--

Whatever doubts Hikari had were quickly banished a half hour later.

"Wow, is that really me?" She asked as she stared into the mirror. Her eyes were lined carefully in black and a pale pink to match her outfit. Her cheeks had a slight rosy touch. Her lips shined in a slightly red gloss ("it's either lips or eyes, Hikari. You can't wear bright lipstick _and_ wear too much eye shadow or it'll be too much. I think you should go with the eyes, personally," Daisuke had said and she just nodded dumbly after).

"Yup," Daisuke grinned as he handed her a tube of mascara. "It'll be faster to put on when you get used to doing it yourself. Now you put this on yourself. I don't want to poke out your eye or whatever."

"Thanks, Daisuke." Hikari said as she carefully did the finishing touch. Afterwards she began to put away her make up. "Um, Daisuke, I have a question--"

"Wow, it's a really nice day, yeah? Bummer that I don't have anything to do." He laughed nervously.

"Daisuke," Hikari turned to face him. "How do you know how to--"

"I mean, really, it's just gonna get colder and--"

"Daisuke." The one in question sighed.

"Hikari, it's not something I let anyone know, y'know?" He sat on her bed. "I mean, I didn't really wanna let you know but I--the first date is the most important. I didn't want you to be sad."

"Know what?" She walked over to sit by him.

"My hobby." Daisuke pulled his knees up to his chest. "I mean, there's nothing else to do in winter for me with no soccer. And it's all because of Jun, really." He smiled softly. "And it's just nice to be a stranger sometimes."

They had sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Hikari spoke again.

"I want to see."

"Huh?" Daisuke said, ever so intelligently.

"Your hobby, I want to see." Hikari smiled. "If it's okay with you, that is."

Daisuke blushed and looked away. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

Daisuke chewed on his lip, the pros and cons weighing in his head. _She did say she promises… _"Okay, tomorrow, after school." He nodded and left so she could finish getting ready for her date.

He really should have said no.

--

WOO! Work's gonna suck tomorrow since I stayed up to right this. Oh well, at least it's kinda off my chest now.


	2. Yogurt Energy facial mask

Cross Eyed  
By Moonlit Eyes

* * *

There are a few things about Fuyuki that became a part of Daisuke, so to speak. One of them was called Yogurt Energy facial mask, which was currently being applied carefully around the eyes. Daisuke really loved pampering his skin, though he had to wonder if it caused suspicion amongst his peers. After all, how many soccer players do you know spend hours in the sun and still manage to have glowing, smooth skin and kissable, irresistible lips?

Not that he was thinking his lips were irresistible…

"She said 'loving you made me happy everyday,'" Daisuke sung softly along with Jun's LarcenCiel CD in the next room, making sure that he didn't alert his sister to his voice. He'd rather die than have someone mistake him for another "groupie." He didn't see why someone would spend so much on a band that you could hear just as well on the radio. Daisuke tried to tell Jun this once, but she just said that he was as bad considering his collection of soccer memorabilia.

Girls just didn't "get it" sometimes…

"Hey, brat, you're up early--" Jun's voice stopped abruptly in a gasp, "you bought more facial stuff and _didn't_ tell me?" Her accusation rang through the apartment.

"Shh!" Daisuke dragged her inside and shut the door quickly. "Do you want to wake up our parents and let them see me like this?" He waved over his face and at the beauty supplies on the counter.

"You're right, you look pretty frightening like that." Jun gently turned him to face the mirror. "Though if you ask me, it's _quite_ the improvement." She nearly cackled at her own joke as Daisuke threw off her hands.

"Oh ha ha," Daisuke rolled his eyes and went about playing with a random object nearby.

"Okay, okay," Jun said through a few giggles, making a show of wiping tears from her eyes, "seriously, though, what's up?"

"What are you going on about this time?" Daisuke asked annoyed, the random object now being identified as his dad's miracle hair growth kit…or something like that. Jun just snorted and began to ready her toothbrush.

"You're up earlier than you hafta be _and_ you're wearing a facial. The last time this happened you were worried about not having enough money for that stupid game system."

"First off, Nintendo is never stupid, okay?" Daisuke waved a hairdryer threateningly at her. "And second… Hikari's gonna meet Fuyuki today."

Jun nearly shoved her toothbrush down her throat.

"You _told _someone? Really?" Jun gave Daisuke a look he hadn't seen since he asked for her help with his hobby for the first time, a look both calculating and strange and Daisuke wasn't sure he wanted to know what it meant.

"Well, she needed help and Fuyuki is kinda involved, you know?" Daisuke shrugged and sat on the nearby clothes hamper. "Besides, she said she wouldn't tell anyone and it'd be kinda fun too," he looked away, "I hope."

"Oh, my little brother," Jun sighed and began to play with something Daisuke couldn't see. "You have nothing to worry about. If she's half the friend you make her seem then you should be just fine. Besides it's not like you to worry about things like other people opinions, so don't." Jun faced him fully, her fist pumped into the air, "and if she does hurt you I'll make her cry real good, just for you! Only I'm allowed to do that."

"Gee, thanks," Daisuke rolled his eyes. It was true though, and he knew that. Daisuke and Jun did some pretty cruel things to each other that left them at odds for even months sometimes, but if anyone else ever slightly offended one of them they paid pretty harshly. The number of detentions and calls home to their parents were evidence of that. "Wait! Hold up. Did I say you could use my stuff?" Daisuke growled, his thoughts being snapped to awareness at the sight of his brand new cosmetics in his sister's hands.

"Speaking of your stuff, how long has that been on your face?" Jun snorted when Daisuke saw the clock read two minutes past when he was supposed to rinse his face.

"Man! I hope my face doesn't dry out. My skin can be so sensitive sometimes." He grumbled while wiping off his face. Jun just smiled and hugged him from behind.

"Oh, little brother, I just love you sometimes! I wish I hadn't missed all those years putting you in pretty dresses!" She squealed.

"Gross, you ugly cow, get off!"

The sound of a harsh slap across someone's back was all that was left of that conversation.

--

"So, hi, Hikari," Daisuke grinned nervously, clutching is larger than normal backpack's strap. School was officially over now, their classmates walking past them towards home or to hang out. They had met at lunch and agreed to meet in front of the school when they were released from class.

"Hello, Daisuke." Hikari smiled back at him. "So where are we going to go?"

"Umm…" Daisuke shuffled his feet nervously. "I thought you could go ahead to that new café you and Miyako were talking about, the one you said had really good juice and stuff." He shifted the weight of his backpack. "I'll meet you there real quick. Shouldn't be more then twenty minutes or so."

"Okay then," Hikari waved her cell phone at Daisuke. "Call me when you're almost there, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He began to walk towards the empty locker rooms… or at least he hoped they were empty now. "I'll see you in a bit then."

"See ya!" Hikari waved and went off in her direction.

--

"_I'm outside, I can see you through the window." _

Hikari looked out the café's windows. "Where?" Though she wasn't quite sure what she was looking for, she had a good idea of what to expect: Daisuke Motomiya…in a dress.

"_I'm right outside the doors now."_

"Still can't find you." She was trying her best to see her friend. It really shouldn't have been that hard, the street wasn't that busy.

"_I'm inside now."_

"Where?" Hikari quickly looked over at the doors, but just then a whole group of people walked in and none of them matched her mind's vision. She imagined Daisuke would be a little obvious. He wasn't the most graceful person when a soccer ball wasn't involved. Not to mention his frame was obviously that of a boy's. She pictured his hair to be the usual wild mess but covered instead with various clips or maybe a head band. Hikari wasn't sure what he was thinking. He was good looking for a boy…but as a girl? He would stand out like a sore thumb. Then there was his voice which was always the deepest in their classes; that alone would be a dead giveaway. "Yeah, I'm still not seeing you."

Hikari had a good idea what to expect--

"Now do you see me?"

--and the pretty girl next to her wasn't it at all.

"Dais--"

"Fuyuki." The girl responded quickly, her voice, though slightly husky, was unmistakably female…wait, it would be _mistakably_ female's? "Call me, Fuyuki, Hikari-chan." She spoke really sweet too.

"Fuyuki?" Hikari gaped at her friend, amazed at the transformation.

"Yes, after all a cute girl should have a cute name, ne?" Fuyuki winked. Hikari blushed.

"Um, right," Hikari, at loss for words, gestured to the drink across from her. "I got you one already."

"Thanks." And so the girl sat down at placed her bag (which Hikari just noticed was Daisuke's backpack converted into a side bag and oh how she wanted it now) next to her and began to slip politely on the drink. Hikari couldn't stop staring. This girl didn't look like Daisuke at all in first glance. For one, Fuyuki's long black hair, tied nicely below her left ear and laying in large curls down the front of her, was a strong contrast to Daisuke's usual short and wild burgundy spikes. Then there was her body. Hikari noticed that you couldn't see the hard muscle Daisuke usually tried to show off through the outfit Fuyuki wore. She really liked the clothes, by the way. Fuyuki was wearing a blue sweater with a large scoop neck, the sleeves were really loose till the middle of her forearm where they clung tightly till halfway down her hand. She wore a scarf of the same color and a long black skirt with laced up boots to finish the outfit, or at least Hikari thought so. The Child of Light was too busy staring at the one part that stood out the most…

…Daisuke Motomiya had boobs. They weren't bigger than Hikari's, but they did look nicer? Wait, that wasn't right. Or was it? And why was Hikari still staring at her friend's chest? Was this okay because they weren't real or…_why am I still thinking about this?_

"Hikari?" Dai--_Fuyuki_ waved a hand in front of Hikari's face. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Hikari snapped her eyes up to meet Fuyuki's eyes and was confused again. Daisuke was well known for having large, expressive _brown_ eyes. Fuyuki's were a pretty cobalt blue.

"Contacts." Fuyuki answered the questioning gaze. "Just in case, you know? I mean, they're kinda obvious but…well, it couldn't hurt, right?"

"They look nice," Hikari managed out, "_you_ look…wow."

"Is that a bad wow, or a good wow, or a 'oh my god I need to run' wow?" Fuyuki giggled nervously.

"It's a good wow," Hikari said, a little more comfortably now. Her shock was slowly draining out of her.

"Good, because I wanna go shopping!" Fuyuki stood up abruptly. "I just got a killer allowance for not completely bombing my last test and I need to spend it now!" She reached out and grabbed Hikari's hand, dragging the other girl behind her.

"What? Wait! Dai--I mean, Fuyuki, what about our drinks!?"

--

Hikari and Fuyuki were laughing harder then they ever had together. Both were hunched over themselves on a bench, a couple of bags placed between them from various stores that Fuyuki had demanded they go to.

"Oh hell, didja see his face? He was totally flirting with me!" Fuyuki managed to gasp out. "Man, he woulda died if he knew I'm a dude."

"I know, I know!" Hikari let the last of her giggles fade out. "Oh my god, that was so much fun."

"Yeah." Fuyuki sighed. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine." Hikari said after checking her digivice, never being able to be without it. "I think I need to go home soon.

"Hm, me too." Fuyuki stretched out her arms for a second. "I need to be able to get dressed before my parents come home."

"You can do that over at my place, Fuyuki-chan." Hikari smiled. "No one should be home right now, okay?" She stood up and looked down at Fuyuki's concentrating face.

"Umm," Fuyuki chewed her lip unsure for a second before nodding, "okay."

"Hey, Daisuke?" Hikari said, purposely using her friend's real name while keeping her eyes on the street.

"Yeah, Hikari?"

"We should do this more often."

A surprised, but definitely happy, smile was nearly instantly on Daisuke's. "Yeah, we should."

--

"I'm home!" Hikari yelled into the apartment from habit. As she slipped off her shoes, she turned to face Fuyuki. "Do you want some tea after you're done changing?"

"Sure, okay." Fuyuki walked towards Hikari and Taichi's room, the two siblings still sharing though Taichi was supposed to move out on his own soon.

"Who are you?" Fuyuki snapped her head up to see Taichi, Yamato, and Sora sitting around the room in various places.

"I…I'm uh…I--" Fuyuki felt panic well in her stomach, watching each of them with flickering glances. "I… well," She squeezed her eyes shut and began to back of the room. She managed to stutter out a quick, "I'm sorry," before slamming the door and running swiftly into the kitchen.

"Huh? I thought you were going to change?" Hikari asked, confused as to why her friend was leaning heavily on the counter, breathing harshly with a hand grasped in her shirt… and well, why said friend still looked like a girl.

"People…your room…sitting there," Fuyuki calmed down and stood up straight. "I gotta go home now." She turned around swiftly, hoping to make a quick getaway with no more close calls like a minute ago, but instead crashed into something warm (and, as an afterthought, smelling rather nice) that sent her falling backwards. She never hit the ground, however, as a strong hand caught hers and helped her upright again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Fuyuki blinked up and found herself staring into a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

"Yes, thanks, Ishida-sempai," she managed to say after a minute of stupidly staring at the taller musician.

"Fuyuki?" Hikari blurted out quickly. The one in question blushed brightly, realized she was still clutching Yamato's hand, and jumped back a few steps.

"Fuyuki?" Yamato leaned closer a little. "Do I know you?"

"Um, no, you don't!" Fuyuki turned away abruptly, hoping her secret was still safe. "Bai bai, Hikari-chan! I'll see you later, ne?" She giggled nervously before rushing as quickly as she could out of the Yagami residence and towards her own.

Fifteen minutes later, a boy with burgundy hair that was pinned away from his face and wearing a pair of pajama bottoms was found sitting on his bed, clutching his right hand. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he let himself fall sideways onto the floor.

"Did I really call him Ishida-sempai? Ew, that's what all his fan girls call him lately." Daisuke whispered to himself. A small smile crawled onto his face for a reason he wasn't sure of and he allowed himself to slowly drift off to sleep.

For the next few days, Daisuke would wake up humming songs by The Teenage Wolves without even realizing it.

* * *

A/N: WOO! Another chapter down! 


	3. Purikura

Cross Eyed  
By Moonlit Eyes

* * *

Purikura is a term in Japan that refers to a special type of photo booths found around the country, mainly in video game arcades. The photo booths consist of a large space that can usually fit about five or six people, and can sometimes have props or accessories. When using the photo booth, you first insert some money and then take between two to ten or so pictures and then pick out you're favorites. Afterwards, you can pick a border and/or backdrop and then decorate the pictures how you see fit with the touch screen. The photo booths are very popular among high school students and can also be referred to at Print Club.

Fuyuki, or more accurately Daisuke Motomiya, was one of those high school students.

"Hey, Hikari-chan, let's put a star right here, okay?" Fuyuki said excitedly as she played around with the screen.

"Let's write this here, too," Hikari giggled at her friend's bouncy attitude and began to scribbled a quick message under the border they chose. They continued to play around with the options on the screen before choosing how they'd be printed and then waiting for them outside the booth.

"This is so cool. Jun is the only one I've ever done this with before, but now I'll have some new ones with you!" Fuyuki reached into her bag for a notebook. It was filled with pages of various Print Club stickers. "This one is really awesome," she said, pointing to a specific sticker showing him and Jun in fluffy boas, "this border was a special edition Sanrio one that was only in Odaiba last summer."

"It's cute," Hikari said, looking around at the different stickers as Fuyuki continued to flip through the pages till she found one that was only partly filled.

"Alright, I'll stick this one here and this one there," Fuyuki muttered quietly, "and you can have the rest, kay?"

"Okay, I'll stick them in my diary," Hikari barely said before she was dragged off to the next booth.

"This one's got a really cool background," Fuyuki said quickly as she put in her money and push Hikari into the booth. She selected the background, which was filled with a bunch of cute symbols in a graffiti style, and began to pose with Hikari. The booth's screen began the countdown with a voice that said in Engrish, "Three, Two, One, Pose!"

"CHEESE!"

--

"You've been hanging out with Hikari a lot lately."

"Two days in a row isn't a lot."

"It's more than before."

Jun had a point. But that would be admitting she was right, and Daisuke just couldn't do that. Currently the two were sitting at the kitchen eating dinner by themselves. It was Daisuke's night to cook…which meant take out.

"Whatever."

"Hey, wanna do me a favor?"

Daisuke looked up from his plate to stare at his sister suspiciously. "What?"

"Can I borrow your sweater?" Jun put on her best puppy eyes… a face that had failed her every time before. Daisuke just leaned back and pretended to be in deep concentration. He almost said yes automatically just because he was happy about being so short for his age, thus giving him the ability to trade clothes with his sister without it being obviously they weren't his own garments. "It's the Motomiya genes, son," his father had said not long ago after noticing the difference between him and Ken, "we're damn good looking, when other's are looking down." His father really needed to keep his sense of humor to himself sometimes.

"Which one, young child?" He stroked his chin in his best evil villain look.

"The stripped one with the buckles on the sleeves."

"No way!" He snapped and went back to his dinner. "Your big boobs will stretch it!" He waved his chopsticks at her chest.

"My boobs aren't that big! You just choose really small fake ones!" Jun said, embarrassment painting her cheeks red.

"Yeah, sure," he reached over and poked her chest a few times, laughing when she tried to slap the side of his head and missed. "Though I do understand why they're so…y'know…_out there_," he fought down a smile.

"What are yo--"

"I mean, you can only fit so much air into your head, it had to go somewhere--OW!" He started laughing, rubbing the spot where her slipper hit on his shoulder.

"Boys are so dumb."

"Yeah, yeah." He was still chuckling.

"Hey, Daisuke?" Jun asked after her brother calmed down.

"Hm?" He answered as best he could through a mouthful of ramen.

"Are you gonna tell the rest of your friends?" She was watching him carefully, that strange expression on her face again.

"No."

"Why not? Hikari's--"

"--a girl and she wasn't supposed to find out." He stared determined into his ramen.

"But you've been having fun, right?" Jun watched her brother shrug before sighing. "You should at least tell Ken. I mean, he's your best friend."

"Why is it such a big deal?" He muttered.

"Because you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself."

"I'm not ashamed!" He snapped before furiously slurping his noodles.

"Then why can't you tell your friends?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my brother."

"They wouldn't understand." Daisuke stood up and began taking his food to the kitchen.

"Then they aren't your friends." Jun answered softly. Daisuke stopped and sighed. He turned around to face her.

"If I let you borrow my sweater despite your terrifying--" "THEY'RE NOT THAT BIG!" "--boobs, will you drop it?"

"Of course," Jun smiled sweetly.

"I'll go grab it," Daisuke rolled his eyes. _Sisters_, honestly.

--

Jun's words struck something within Daisuke. However, whenever something (like doubting one's friendship) made itself known in Daisuke's mind, he learned to ignore it. It was nothing but a downward spiral of negativity that went against Daisuke's philosophy that life should always be sunshine, duckies, and bunnies no matter what.

Of course there were times when that philosophy was hard to uphold…

"Can I help you, TP? Or should I just stand here and let you drool over me some more?" Daisuke asked sweetly as he lounged out on the bleachers during lunch.

"How come you and Hikari are hanging out so much?" Takeru said, obviously trying hard not to glare at the goggle boy.

"Um…'cause we're friends and that's what friends do?" Daisuke put his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I know, but you two have never really hung out before. Alone. So much." Takeru fiddled with his shoe laces.

"Oh hell, are you jealous?" Daisuke sat up straight.

"What?! No! Of course not!" Takeru laughed a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just kidding." Daisuke grinned. "Besides, me and Hikari used to hang out all the time when we were kids, y'know."

"I guess…" Takeru shrugged. "But you two seem attached to the hip lately."

"Well, we just discovered something in common is all." Daisuke smiled a little to himself, suddenly remembering the Photo Club stickers lying on his desk at home.

"Like what?" Takeru's question sliced into his smile, making it falter.

"They wouldn't understand." "Then they aren't your friends."

"Uh…" Daisuke leaned closely towards Takeru, trying his hardest to brush away the panic that had suddenly gripped him. "Do you really want to know?" A nod. "It's…a…" he leaned closer to Takeru's ear, "SECRET!" Daisuke laughed loudly as Takeru fell over in surprise at the soccer player's yell.

"Ouch, my ear!" Takeru rubbed his poor offended ear. "What did you do that for?"

"'Cause it's funny?" Daisuke grinned.

"What's funny?" They turned to see Miyako and Hikari standing behind them.

"Oh hey! What took you? Lunch is half over." Daisuke scooted his stuff to make room for the two girls and their lunch.

"Hey, Hikari, what's the big secret Daisuke's hiding?" Takeru asked his girlfriend.

"It's just like he said: A secret." Hikari shared a smile with Daisuke while the other two stared on confused. "Oh yeah, me and Takeru are going to hang out after school today so we can't really hang out. Sorry, Daisuke."

"It's okay, Hikari-chan." Daisuke shrugged. "I have a few things I need to do anyway."

"Hikari-chan?" Miyako muttered to herself. True, Daisuke had called the child of light that many times…but something seemed a little off. Her curiosity was suddenly making plans in her head. Too bad Daisuke didn't notice the look on her face, he might have been a little more prepared for the coming days.

--

He had lied to Hikari. Daisuke didn't have anything to do. Currently, he was sitting by himself at the mall, dressed head to toe in his hobby. He fiddled with the blonde extensions in the wig he chose to wear this fine Friday. He had quite the collection of wigs. Most of them were just different variations of the plain black one that was his first, just done up in different hairstyles. The one he wore today was pinned up with curls at the top of his head that fell down loosely around his face and shoulders with blond streaks that seemed random. He'd spent hours getting the style _just so _before placing in various decorative pins just so to keep the bangs from falling into his eyes.

He sighed.

This was boring.

"Now what?" He muttered to himself. Was it always this boring before? What did he used to do when he was by himself? He cast a longing look towards the arcade. The photo booths were calling…but he suddenly felt silly taking pictures alone.

"Hey, you're Hikari's friend, right?" Daisuke froze at the sound of that voice. Slowly he turned around to discover Yamato Ishida standing behind him.

"Um, yes?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bite." Yamato chuckled softly. "Your name is Fumiko, right?"

"Fuyuki, actually." That's right, _she_ was a Fuyuki and not at all Yamato's fellow digidestined.

"Sorry about that, Fuyuki…" He trailed off uncertainly, waiting for her to give him a last name and thus something appropriate to call her by.

"Um, you can just call me Fuyuki, Ishida-sempai." She blushed in a way that she hoped came off as shy and looked away.

"Okay then," he smiled at her again.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She began to fidget nervously. How long could she pass off as only Hikari's strange new friend?

"I was actually wanting to apologize for the other day." Yamato was still smiling when she snapped her eyes back to look at him.

"What? You have no reason to!" Fuyuki waved her hands in front of her. "I mean, you didn't do anything wrong right?" Wait, back up, Yamato Ishida was apologizing to _him_. Well, to someone that wasn't really real but still… Something seemed a little funny.

"I felt like I scared you, let me make it up to you."

For a second, Daisuke felt like saying no. But then, with another longing glance towards the arcade, he realized it would be awfully rude to refuse such a kind offer. Right?

"Come on then!" Fuyuki grabbed Yamato's sleeve and, as fast as he could in heels, ran off to answer the call of Purikura addiction.

That night, Daisuke carefully added the latest stickers onto their own page in the back of his Print Club collection notebook.

* * *

WOOO! I UPDATED!

Special shoutout to **Dancing Kitsune**. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner like a promised. With work, stress at home, stress at trying to find a new home, and trying to start my own wizard rock band finally, I was a bit caught up with things. Though I _have_ been working on it since I first said I would…if that makes any difference…hides

EVERYONE GO CHECK OUT THE FANART DANCING KITSUNE DREW FOR MEEEEE!! The link to her DA account can be found on her page!

Also, the information on Print Club booths was found on Wikipedia and my own personal experience. I was sooooo addicted to those things when I went to Japan that I was inside nearly every single one I came across, if only for the kick ass J-rock nearly every single one played. Oh, why can't American photo booths be that cool.


	4. KISS ME Heroine Lip Gloss

Cross Eyed  
By Moonlit Eyes

* * *

Baby pink lip gloss, raspberry flavored. Tastes good, did wonders for his lips, but not today.

B&C Apple Chan Lip Balm. Cute looking and one of his favorites, but again just wasn't what he wanted.

OMI Menturm, Medicated Lip balm, pineapple flavored. Definitely Daisuke's favorite since it was something he used year round to keep his lips soft. Still though, it didn't really seem to fit his mood this beautiful Thursday. Better try something else.

KISS ME Heroine Lip Gloss, gold beige. That's it! It matched perfectly with the cardigan he'd recently bought. Jun had commented on the sweater by pointing out that their grandmother owned something like it. Daisuke just shrugged and stated that with the right outfit it would look good. He'd nearly died laughing at how Jun had asked if she could borrow it before realizing that the right outfit had really been hers to begin with. Daisuke just shook his head and said that he couldn't help it if his superior sense of fashion could match together her clothes better then she ever could.

Speaking of the cardigan, Daisuke fished around under his bed for a moment before withdrawing the light brown sweater and slipping it over his shoulders. He adjusted it carefully around his clothing, taking a moment to fix his…erm, Jun's legwarmers, then stood straight in front of his full length mirror. The sight before him caused a sigh to escape the Digidestined lips. It was so odd how different he looked without one of his wigs on. How painfully obvious it was _him_ in girl's clothes and not Fuyuki. Part of him wished the wig wasn't necessary. True, he wasn't really pretty, but with the right clothes and carefully chosen makeup Daisuke did look good.

He shook his head. Those were dangerous thoughts. To even imagine going out in public looking like himself in drag… he'd die. No doubt his reputation in school would falter greatly, and he didn't even want to imagine what would happen to him in the soccer club. Sure, most of the club's members were nice enough, but a few had let their opinions known a little too well when it came to those who went that way. Whatever 'that way' meant anyhow.

He sighed again. Now wasn't the time for this. Now was the time to leave and hang out with Hikari again before he had to finish his homework. He went about the process of getting his wig on securely. Then he moved to his bed and began to put away his collection of lipsticks and glosses. It took a minute or two since the collection was rather large and had covered a good third of his bed when he dumped them out in his search for the right one. Zipping up the large red and black bag they were stored in, he placed it between his wall and bed before grabbing his white and brown slip-on's and headed out the door.

--

Daisuke drank his drink nervously. He could feel it, the feeling of unholy smugness embodied within an intense stare that was drilling it's way into the side of his head. He knew the source of the staring, which is exactly why he was staring purposely ahead. He wanted so much to ignore it, to pretend that he wasn't the target of Miyako's latest know-it-all gossip. However his patience was wearing thin and he knew that it was any second before he finally snapped and demanded answers.

"Hey, Miyako, why are you staring so hard at Daisuke?" Ah, Iori. Poor child. Still naive in the ways of the Miyako. He always seemed to unknowingly feed the girl's melodrama. Daisuke cringed as he _felt_ the cocky air grow.

"Because..." Her voice trailed off without providing an answer. Daisuke waited. Surely she was about to give up whatever it was she was hiding behind those large specs of hers. Yep, any second now. She was dying to tell all, the whole second generation of digidestined knew it. Wait for it.

Snap.

"WHAT?!" Daisuke shouted, spilling his chocolate milk with his usual grace.

"What do you mean?" The sugary sweetness from his friend's words made Daisuke blanch.

"You're staring at me like I'm some sort of computer program in your computer club...thing!" Daisuke waved his arms wildly, not at all sorry that he knocked Takeru's hat crooked. Though he was disappointed it didn't fall off. Really, did he just glue it to his head or something?

"It's because," she leaned forward to draw in suspense, casting accusing stares at both Daisuke and Hikari, "I want to know the truth."

"What truth?" Hikari tipped her head sideways in a manner that was incredibly adorable. Daisuke made a note to practice that himself later before crossing his arms defensively in front of him.

"I wanna know why you've been covering for Daisuke, Hikari."

Now Daisuke was really confused. He looked at Hikari for an answer but she just shrugged.

"What the hell are you on about now?" He went back to drinking his milk, careful to not let his eyes off Miyako. The purple haired girl just smirked while spending a moment to play with her cell phone.

"Hikari hasn't been hanging out with you! She's been hanging out with," she flashed the phone screen for everyone to see, "her!"

Daisuke sprayed chocolate milk, miraculously not getting any on his friends.

"Gross Daisuke!" Takeru shouted, but Daisuke wasn't paying attention. Instead he was looking at the picture of Fuyuki pointing at a store window. He felt his throat constrict with horror.

"Hey, who is that? She doesn't go to our school." Iori leaned closer to the picture.

"That's...um..., " Hikari was giggling nervously at she waved her arms and looked back and forth between the picture and Daisuke. Daisuke, however, was too busy looking like a deer in headlights to pay attention. His mind was swirling with thoughts of Jun's insistence that he tell his friends, to the nightmares of them rejecting him, to Hikari's acceptance, to the thought of being ridiculed for something that was simply a part of who he was.

"Well Daisuke?" Miyako suddenly had that same look in her eyes that only appeared when she knew she'd solved a mystery novel before it was revealed. The urge to wipe that look off her face, to prove her wrong, gave him the ounce of courage he needed.

"It's me." He sat, completely serious for once, as the whole group stared in surprised silence. He was waiting for it. The questions of why, the rejection, the acceptance, whatever it was they would give him. Instead, after a moment of letting it sink in, all but Hikari burst into laughter.

"Yeah, good one. Seriously who is she?" Takeru asked through gasps.

"Huh? You don't believe me?" Daisuke suddenly felt like he'd been slapped, and then insulted on top of that, as he stared at his giggling friends.

"No offense, Daisuke, but that girl is pretty and you're...not," Iori pointed out logically.

"Wait, you don't think I'm pretty?" Daisuke leaned over menacingly, causing another round of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell us who she is already." Miyako waved off his question.

"You don't think I could make a pretty girl?" Daisuke tightened his hands into fists.

"No, I don't think you could make a pretty girl. Hell, you couldn't be convincing if you got plastic surgery." Takeru said, not realizing just how much he was upsetting his friend.

"Oh yeah?" The goggled boy felt the urge to punch Takeru grow with every second.

"Yeah." Takeru sat up in challenge before the lunch bell rang. Daisuke quickly gathered his things before standing up quickly.

"Tomorrow we're meeting up with Ken, right? I'll prove to you I can be a convincing girl!"

"Are you serious?" Takeru started chuckling.

"Daisuke, you're such a moron sometimes." Miyako huffed. The last thing Daisuke saw before storming off was Hikari's encouraging smile and Iori's thoughtful look.

--

"No."

It was now Sunday morning.

"Nuh-uhn."

Daisuke was digging through a large clothes pile wearing only a towel.

"Why do I still keep this?"

He was trying pick out an outfit to wear at his...unveiling.

"No, no, not cute enough!"

"Daisuke? Whatcha doin?" Jun popped up from behind his shoulder, startling the living hell out of him.

"AH! What the hell?"

"I asked first." She sat down next to him and began to dig through his clothes, looking for potential borrowing items.

"I'm--" he sighed, "I'm doing something really stupid." He moaned before burying his face in a random skirt.

"Oh my goodness! Say it ain't so!" Jun giggled. "Are you planning a date?"

"What? NO!" Daisuke glared at her. "I'm meeting up with Ken and the others in three hours."

"What's so stupid about--" she looked at the pile of clothes before turning back to him with wide eyes, "oh, _Fuyuki_ is meeting up with them!" She smiled at him before pulling him into a hug. "I'm way proud of you, little brother."

"But what if they, I dunno, totally hate me or whatever?" Daisuke asked quietly.

"Then I'll beat the living shit out of them." She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Seriously, though, it'll be fine, kay?"

"Okay," Daisuke said without really meaning it.

"Alright then, let's make the best first impression look ever!" Jun smiled at him. "I'll even let you borrow my boots."

"The one with the awesome lacing up the sides?" He felt some of the fear subside at the chance to wear the only pair of footwear that Jun guarded like they were made of gold.

"Yes," she gave him a stern look, "but only this once."

"Alright!" He whooped and they both began to piece together outfits. A half hour later, Daisuke stood in front of the mirror to admire his final look. He was wearing blue wool stockings; a white dress with a swirled blue pattern that had a high neckline, and buttoned at the way up the front; completed with a bright red and black striped, fuzzy scarf and a faded jean jacket. Jun came back into the room and handed him a pair of clip on pearl earrings and a variety of colorful bangles that he put on after rolling up his sleeve.

"Which wig?" She asked while looking at his reflection with him.

"The one with the curly ponytail." He said after a moment's thought. She nodded in agreement while patting his shoulder.

"You'll knock 'em dead or I'll do it for you!" She grinned and flashed him a victory sign. "Now, make-up, hair, and then you're set!"

One hour and forty minutes later...

"Oh man, oh man!" Daisuke started panicking as he started to lace up his sister's boots. "Don't these things have a zipper? I'm late!"

"Zippers are for wimps, now gimme your other foot and I'll get that one started." Jun said. "And calm down, ever heard of fashionably late?"

"It's stops being fashionable when it happens all the time." Daisuke growled. Why did these boots have four laces anyway?

"Okay, got it! You're clear for take off!" Jun stood up.

"Right," Daisuke cleared his throat and Fuyuki suddenly said, "how do I look?"

"Gorgeous!" Jun managed before the door was shut on a quick, "thanks for the boots!"

Fuyuki ran quickly to the train station, barely getting there in time to catch the right one. She fell into the seat gracefully when the sound of her D3 went off in her messenger bag.

__

Daisuke,

Where are you?

-Ken

Expert fingers quickly typed out the reply.

__

Ken-chan,

I'll be there in 10.

-Daisuke

He flipped the D3 closed and began to fidget with his ponytail. Ten minutes and they'll see.

Nine minutes and his heart might not last till then.

Eight minutes and his secret won't be a secret any more.

Seven minutes and he'll finally knew if his nightmares will come true.

Six minutes and he should probably pay attention before he misses his stop.

Five minutes and he'll know if his friends are true friends like Jun said.

Four minutes and time to get off the train.

Three minutes and is the reason they call it a watch because you watch it so much?

Two minutes and breath, Daisuke, breath.

One minute and there they are.

Fuyuki walked up to them purposefully. No, wait, it's not Fuyuki today. Today there's no reason to hide. No reason to be someone new. He's being exposed. He's Daisuke in a dress. Breath, damn it. Miyako can smell fear, don't forget that party last summer.

Hikari looked up and waved. Daisuke waved back with a nervous smile. Then, when everyone looked up at him curiously, he planted himself firmly in front of them, hands on hips and feet spread. With a deep breath and a voice he'd perfected, he said confidently, "See? I told you that I can be a convincing girl!"

He wasn't really expecting the reaction he'd received.

* * *

Besides my lack of interwebs and living without a computer for six months…I really have no excuse. I am ashamed. I will no sit in my own little corner on my own little chair and eat worms and be sorries. Oh well, almost done! And if it's any consolation, this one chapter is longer than the first three combined.

OH!! Just so everyone knows, all the products mentioned in this fic (current chapters and previous ones as well) are all real Japanese Cosmetics!


	5. Someone New is Someone They Knew

Welcome, one and all, to the final chapter of my fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Cross Eyed  
by Moonlit Eyes

Yamato Ishida was pretending to play his guitar. Pretending is the verb used in this case as the way he was holding his instrument while staring off into space wasn't what you would call actual playing. Instead his mind was on other things.

Or, more specifically, a person.

This person had cobalt blue eyes, black hair, and a sweet voice. All features that were deceiving, Yamato knew. The reason Yamato knew is a bit of a funny story. Once when Yamato was celebrating a successful concert, his band mates thought it would be funny to get him slightly intoxicated before introducing their good friend, Naomi. Long story short, Naomi turned out to be a man and Yamato proved how long he could hold a grudge against his band.

Which wasn't very long.

Not that Yamato had anything against dating men. He just liked to know that they were men _before_ dating them. Anyway, Naomi turned out to be a nice man-woman that Yamato hung out with on occasion. The benefits of hanging out with her, Yamato found out, was the ability to pick out a cross-dresser despite how convincing he or she may be. No matter how much tape, rubber, makeup, or plastic was involved, Yamato Ishida could pinpoint the gender.

Which brings us back to the beginning.

When Yamato ran into Fuyuki last Monday, he knew the second they'd collided that he was facing a boy. The only that had disturbed him was the fact that this boy looked familiar. It wasn't until he'd run into "Fuyuki" again that he understood why. The way one eyebrow lifts higher than the other when she smiled too big. The way she pumped her fist when excited. The way she said certain words. The way she held her stomach when she laughed too hard.

Yamato never realized before just how much attention he'd paid towards Daisuke Motomiya.

He shook his head and chuckled. He lifted up his hand, looking back down at the source of his train of thought: he was looking at the Print Club photos he'd taken with Fuyuki. One particular photo stood out to him. It wasn't goofy, or dramatic, or 'cool' like the others he'd been forced into taking. Instead it was a photo where they'd been simply talking and forgot to pose for the countdown. When choosing which pictures to print, Yamato had insisted they print that one as well without decorating it at all. It was a source of confusion for him all week since. He knew why, but wasn't sure he wanted to know why.

He was falling and for Daisuke Motomiya, loud mouth show-off of the second generation Digidestined. Though that wasn't really fair, now that he thought about it. True, Daisuke was strange and obnoxious at times, but, not only did Yamato's younger brother willingly call the boy friend, even Taichi and Koushiro admitted to hanging out with the goggle boy and having fun while at it. Maybe Yamato just never gave the kid a chance. Not that he was a kid. It was perfectly fine for an eighteen-year-old, fourth year high school student to date a fifteen-year-old first year.

Wait, why was he justifying _dating_ when he hadn't even asked the guy out. Yamato sighed, put down his guitar and the picture. He was bored and this line of thinking wasn't going to stop that. He looked at the clock before deciding to take a walk.

Maybe, since the day was nice enough, he'd find something worthwhile.

--

They were laughing. Well, not all of them. Ken and Hikari both had that look on their face that made you believe that their hugs and soothing words could stop whatever hurt was ailing you. Too bad the laughter of his other friends drowned out their attempts to soothe him.

Why hadn't they noticed how hurt he was? Why were they laughing? Didn't they realize how hard it was for him to come here dressed up like this?

"Oh, sorry!" Daisuke said with false sweetness, his "Fuyuki Voice" turned on full. "I didn't realize that this is funny." He let out a few obviously fake giggles, though his voice began to choke on the whirlwind of emotions rising within. Iori was the first to notice and stopped laughing, looking both shamed and confused as he took in Daisuke's expression. Then, not long after, Takeru and Miyako realized they were the only ones laughing and joking and abruptly stopped. Daisuke was now the only one smiling, but the falseness of it was painful to look at. "What's up guys? Isn't it funny still? I mean, Jun spent years trying to convince me my friends wouldn't laugh at me, but that's the joke, right? Because you guys did."

"Dai--" Ken stepped forward but Daisuke mirrored the steps backwards.

"What?" Daisuke felt a wet streak fall down his face. "Oh geez, am I--" he lifted a hand to feel tears falling from his eyes, "yup, I am! How embarrassing! I hope my make up isn't smearing." He kneeled as low as he could while letting only his feet touch the ground and dug through his messenger bag. Daisuke knew he packed his compact mirror, he _always_ packed his compact mirror.

But it wasn't there.

"Great, I can't believe I forgot it," he covered half his face with a shaking hand and blew up his bangs. He felt someone kneel next to him and opened his eyes to see both Ken and Hikari at his sides. Hikari held out a small pink mirror with an encouraging smile. Daisuke let out a quiet chuckle before looking into the mirror. Instantly everything shattered. Was it because it wasn't his mirror? Did he put his makeup on wrong?

Or was it because he'd taken off his mask without realizing it?

Whatever the cause, all that matter was _it_ and _it_ was the fact that his fairytale was now ruined. He watched as his reflection quit wiping at the tears on his face. He watched as realization swept across his face. He watched as the illusion of Fuyuki disappeared and all that was left in the mirror was Daisuke...in a dress, and makeup, and a wig, and a fake voice, and... and...

He looked up at his friends and suddenly he knew exactly _why_ they were laughing. They weren't seeing a girl. They were seeing their _male_ friend whose movements, and tears, and clothes, and voice were so much like the girls he was trying to emulate. But they weren't fooled. They saw him.

Daisuke Motomiya was being exposed.

"What am I--" he paused before standing up as quickly as the heels on his sister's boots would allow. "I can't. I'm sorry. I--" his voice broke, more tears fell, "oh man, I'm an idiot. What was I thinking? I-- I--," he looked away from them as quickly as possible. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I can't do this. I--just forget I came today looking like this."

"Daisuke--" Hikari reached for him this time but he pulled away.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled, in his own voice that was deep, and firm, and masculine, and nothing like a girl's. Daisuke covered in mouth in shock. Suddenly the humiliation was too much to take and, without looking back, Daisuke ran as far away as he could. He ran without direction, as quickly as the boots he was wearing allowed, before the heels made themselves known but sticking awkwardly into the pavement. He fell, scrapping his elbows that were exposed under the edge of his rolled up sleeves. Daisuke pushed himself up. People walked around him, not bothering to give a second glance, and for once he was glad no one was paying attention.

"Ah!" He gasped as pain shot up his left leg. He'd twisted his ankle. "Perfect." Daisuke felt the tears come, but he didn't stop them. He just felt tired and why shouldn't he just break down on the sidewalk? It's not like he could face his friends and get their help. Not to mention he was reluctant to go crying to Jun just yet. "This day cannot get any worse," he muttered softly to himself.

"Hey, do you need help?" Looking up, Daisuke saw a hand reaching down to help him and looking higher he saw the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"It can only get better," he said with a smile and took the hand offered to him.

--

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Daisuke winced as Yamato took off the left boot as carefully as possible. They were at the blonde's apartment where Yamato was doing his best to take care of Daisuke's ankle. If only the stupid boots didn't have four tightly laced laces on each side. Another wince crossed his face and Daisuke squirmed on the counter top where Yamato put him.

"Sorry," Yamato whispered softly before taking the boot off smoothly with one last tug. Daisuke reached down and pulled off his sock and rolled up the wool footless stockings. "Ooh, ouch," Yamato whispered as he gently place an ice pack on the swollen, purple ankle.

"I thought I hit something when I fell. I was hoping I was wrong though." Daisuke looked at his ankle mournfully. His phone went off at that moment and he pulled it out. '_Ken-chan._' He shut it off and put it away, not ready to talk just yet.

"Well, it doesn't feel broken. You might have to get it checked by a doctor." Yamato pulled something out of his pocket. "Now to fix the other injury."

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked before Yamato brought a handkerchief up to wipe away the evidence of Daisuke's earlier stress.

"What happened?" Yamato asked. He was being so sweet, so kind and caring. Daisuke could only stare in wonder. Where was that jerk who yelled at Daisuke for being mean to Jun? Where was that guy that gave Daisuke annoyed glances? Who was this nice guy who'd taken over Yamato's body for this week?

"I don't know this Yamato." Daisuke whispered to himself, unaware he'd even spoken out loud till he received a response.

"That's okay because I don't know this Daisuke." Yamato said with an amused smirk. Daisuke froze.

"What?"

"I said, I don't know this Daisuke, but I'd like to." Yamato leaned forward placing a hand on each side of Daisuke. The younger boy suddenly felt tears come back to his eyes. He'd always known he was dramatic, but really, the amount of crying Daisuke was doing today was starting to annoy himself.

"Are you going to laugh too?" Daisuke mumbled pathetically, fiercely scrubbing at his eyes. His hands pulled away with large black and blue smears on them from his makeup and he groaned. "Great, now I look like even more of a dork." Daisuke looked up at Yamato cautiously. "Am I really that obvious?"

"No and no. I'm not going to laugh at you and I learned to pick out people's real genders quick. If you knew my band mates and their parties, you would totally understand." Yamato stood straight up again, offering his handkerchief over. "Who laughed at you?"

"Takeru, Miyako, and Iori." Daisuke whispered, taking Yamato by surprise.

"Why would they laugh at you?"

"I guess I could see why. I mean, what kinda guy has cross-dressing for a hobby, right?" Daisuke wiped more carefully at his eyes. "Why are you being so nice anyway?"

"I'm not sure." Yamato leaned forward again. "I guess I saw a different part of you and understood that I don't really know you and I've never tried to." He smiled in a way that stunned Daisuke. "But, you know, I really want to. I had fun when you dragged me to all those Print Club booths."

"So I'm only fun when I look like a girl? I only do this in the winter, does that mean I'm only fun for one season of the year?" Daisuke glared, not realizing how cute it made him. Yamato pulled off the black wig to reveal burgundy locks that weren't everywhere for once.

"No, I'm pretty sure the rest of you is fun too." Yamato leaned forward and placed a kiss on Daisuke's cheek. Daisuke tried to ignore the heat in his face as he pinned Yamato with a suspicious stare.

"You sound like you're use to hitting on guys." Daisuke said smoothly, acting cool and nonchalant only because his ankle prevented him from running out the door. He was actually proud of himself, not a single stutter, or squeak, or...wait. "D-did you j-j-just kiss me?"

Yamato laughed. "Um, I've never done this before."

"Do-done what?" Daisuke looked down at his skirt, playing with the material and pretending that his face wasn't red with a large grin splitting the middle. He'd just gotten kissed. His first kiss. By Yamato Ishida.

"Asked a guy out." Yamato lifted Daisuke's face so his could see his eyes.

"Um, okay." '_Oh, smooth, Motomiya!_'

"Okay then. Classic dinner and movies?" A nod in response. "Should I bring you flowers or something?"

"Ew, dude, no way! Flowers are so girly and gross! I'm a guy!" Daisuke huffed, forgetting his shyness and crossed his arms across his chest irritated.

"Daisuke, you're sitting on my counter wearing a dress and," Yamato poked at Daisuke's chest, "fake boobs."

"Dude! There's a difference between fashion and the rest of that girly, gross stuff! And the boobs make my clothes fit better so don't poke them, pervert, or I'll have to fix them!" Daisuke slapped away the offending hand.

"Girly, gross stuff?" Yamato repeated before bursting out into laughter. Daisuke was about to protest when a pair of lips stopped any form of protest.

"I think I've lost it," Daisuke whispered softly when they separated for air. Yamato chuckled and looked him in the eye.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy too." Yamato said before he placed another kiss on the younger boy's mouth. They didn't talk much after that.

--

Daisuke was sitting on his bed wearing blue shorts and a plain black tank top later that afternoon. His hair was still pinned back from his wig but he didn't really care about that at the moment. What he did care about was the fact that Jun was sitting with a very worried look on her face across from him.

"Well?" She said while she finished wrapping his ankle.

"Well what?" He asked, stubbornly refusing to answer her question. He was reluctant to let her know that, by some strange twist of fate, he'd made out with Yamato Ishida and was going on a date with the musician next Sunday.

"Don't play dumb, how did you get from this morning, being physically fine, to now, with a swollen ankle?" She said, lightly smacking his leg.

"Fine," he sighed, "so I get there and they don't recognize me. Well, Hikari did but duh. Anyway, I tell them it me, basically, and--," he looked away, "they laughed."

"Even Ken?" Jun looked surprised.

"No, not Ken. You know he wouldn't." Daisuke settled into his pillows better. "Ken and Hikari didn't laugh, they tried to be well...you know how they are. Takeru, Miyako, and Iori sure got a kick outta me though. They stopped when they realized I wasn't joking with them, but I started crying like an idiot and ran away." He stopped and looked at Jun seriously. "Jun?"

"Yes?" She was gently petting his ankle now, as if the action to smooth away his hurts.

"Why do you help me?" He asked while watching her face carefully.

"Well, because I know that...," she thought for a second about her words before nodding to herself, "I know that it's you. And yes, it's not exactly something you'd call normal but that's just because normal isn't extraordinary. Nothing is more extraordinary than you, Daisuke, and I'd be severely disappointed if I _could_ call you normal. You're special, you're fun, and, most of all, you're beautiful, little brother. Why wouldn't I help you anyway I can?" She held a serious face before the tense atmosphere got to her and she stuck out her tongue. "Okay, I think I've just fulfilled my required sappiness as an older sister for, oh, the rest of our lives. Ew, that left a funny taste in my mouth." She made a funny face and Daisuke threw a pillow at her, ignoring the sappy feeling she gave him.

"Ah! Stop!" Jun laughed. "Okay, Daisuke, my turn to ask questions. How did you hurt your ankle, why are there Band-Aids on your arms, and don't think I didn't notice that hickey." Daisuke blushed at her observation, not even aware he'd been given a hickey in the first place.

"Well, I tripped. I was feeling sorry for myself and just sat there like a dork hating myself. Then a mysterious, but not really, guy helped me up and swept me off to his home. Then he asked me out, I said yes, and we made out." Daisuke smiled at her. "End of story."

"Hold it! Not end of story! What's this mysterious-but-really-guy's name?" She glared at him. "Don't make me tickle you!"

"Fine, but you have to promise not to get mad." He said nervously.

"Um, okay?" Now Jun looked confused. Daisuke took a deep breath.

"It was Yamato Ishida."

The room was dead silent. Jun just stared at him while Daisuke bravely stared back. Finally she broke out into a grin.

"Well, at least a Motomiya was successful in catching him, even if it wasn't me." She struck a victory sign at him.

"Wait, you're not mad I stole your crush?" Now he was confused.

"Daisuke, that was so years ago." She rolled her eyes. "I got over that and then some! Besides, I have a boyfriend remember?"

"Yeah--wait! Boyfriend? You never told me you had a boyfriend!" He glared at her.

"Whoops! Hey, who wants ice cream?" She stood up swiftly, almost running to the door.

"You, stupid ditz! You're keeping secrets from me!" Daisuke threw his slipper at her.

"Shut up, dog face, it's none of your business!" Jun flipped him off.

"Whatever, sleaze, you'd better get me some chocolate ice cream!" He yelled as she disappeared around the corner and laughed. He was lucky to have such a good sister.

--

Eight in the evening found Daisuke lying on his bed still, though his ankle was doing profoundly better. He'd suffered worse from soccer and knew how to treat such injuries well enough.

It was boredom he still had trouble curing.

"Daisuke, honey!" His mom peeked into his room. "Your friends are here, I'll let them in, okay?" She said said, not giving him time to speak before hustling his friend into his room. "Okay, have fun!" She closed the door, instantly purging the room into silence.

Daisuke looked at his television, scared to face his friends, and lifted his remote control. Just as he pointed it at the television, Ken took it out of his hand.

"I know what you're doing, Daisuke, and don't. We need to talk," Ken said, swiftly stealing away the remote control. Daisuke made a small noise of disapproval before throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Fine then. Talk," Daisuke said. He glanced at each of his friends before he began to pick at his nails.

"We want to say sorry," Iori started calmly.

"For laughing at you," Miyako elaborated quickly. "We thought it was a joke to prove us wrong or something. We didn't know that you wanna be a girl an--"

"Hold it!" Daisuke waved his arms quickly, throwing a stern look towards the purple haired girl. "I do _not_ wanna be a girl."

"Then why?" Takeru spoke up this time.

"Well...," Daisuke trailed off for a second, trying to think of how to explain this. "Um, well, haven't you ever wanted to be someone different? To step outside of yourself and interact with the world without fearing social expectations?"

"Wow, big words," Miyako said.

"Lemme finish. I mean it, seriously. Haven't you ever just--wanted to take a break from _you_?" Daisuke looked up at the ceiling, his mind whirling with thoughts. "It's intoxicating. Like, becoming invisible but better. You step outside, looking like this person that's a stranger to yourself even, and suddenly it's like you're free." He smiled softly, closing his eyes with a big smile. "You can do whatever you want and not fear the consequences."

"Why a girl though?" Ken asked. "Hikari told us a little but she said that you should explain it yourself."

"Ah, thanks Hikari-chan," he looked over to see her giving him an encouraging look. Daisuke nodded, once again trying to pick out the right words. "Years ago I found an old dress of my sister's that she never wore anymore. I don't know what it was exactly, just this overwhelming urge to put it on that came over me. It felt wonderful, wearing that dress and playing with my mom's makeup. Jun caught me and I didn't do it again for a while. But the feeling didn't leave me, eventually I did it again, but I was more careful and a lot more brave then the first time. I got my own clothes and makeup. I told Jun and she helped teach me to put it on." Daisuke shook his head to bring himself back from the memories. "I love fashion. _Women's_ fashion. I love going through magazines and seeing the new fashion lines. I love going shopping for hours. I love trying new cosmetics. I love the hours I spend making wigs with the latest hairstyles. Mostly I love how I look with I'm standing in the mirror and seeing the finished look. It's different, _I'm_ different, and it makes me happy to show this whole other side of myself.

"It's only in the winter, though. When there's no soccer and besides, winter clothes hide my body better. My shoulders are too broad and my knees too scarred from soccer to even think about wearing summer dresses." He looked down, suddenly very aware of the intense staring that was happening. It was very quiet for only a minute, but it felt like hours for Daisuke. He was waiting for them to say something, for their judgment to come out.

He was relieved when Ken spoke up.

"I wish you would have told me. I don't think I really understand, but it's part of Daisuke so I'll try," Ken said as he smiled. Daisuke smiled back.

"Yeah, us too!" Miyako said loudly. Iori and Takeru both put in their own approval. Daisuke felt like he was dreaming. Where was the disapproval he was certain they felt after this afternoon? Where was the disappointment? The disgust?

"It's kinda weird seeing you wearing girl stuff in your hair though." Iori said, pointing at the small variety of clippies pulling his hair back. Daisuke's hands quickly flew to the accessories and his eyes widened.

"Crap, I completely forgot!" Daisuke quickly began to pull them out. He usual took them out right after taking off his wigs but he'd forgotten this time. Speaking of his wig... "Oh man! I left my wig on the counter."

"In the kitchen?" Hikari said, making Daisuke jump. He'd nearly forgotten she was there.

"No, I left it at--" his eyes flew to Takeru, "uh, I left it at my boyfriend's apartment." Daisuke screwed his face into an odd expression. "Wow, that was really weird to say."

"So, you're gay then?" Takeru asked slowly.

"No, I'm--" Daisuke shot the blond a snotty look, "I suppose you could say 'gender-blind,' though I'd prefer say that I've evolved beyond such silly ideas like gender preference."

"So you're bi?" Miyako started slowly as a familiar grin stretched onto her face. "And you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, actually, I wouldn't call him my boyfriend 'cuz we're only going on a date. It's too soon to say boyfriend, I think," Daisuke spoke quickly, waving his hands in the air as if he could shoo away the thickly sugarcoated, I'm-gonna-find-out-one-way-or-another aura that his gossipy friend was emitting.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell us?" Miyako leaned forward. "I think you should learn to trust us better. We are your friends. I'm pretty sure today proves that if you explain things and tell us important details about your life, we won't judge you." That shit-eating grin spread thicker. "No more secrets."

But Daisuke kept his mouth shut. Instead he promised to tell after the date, since he'd had enough bad reactions in one day and wasn't prepared to face Takeru's overprotective little brother attitude...yet.

Eventually the time flew by and everyone had to leave. Daisuke fell asleep with a smile on his face, feeling lucky to have such good friends, and dreamt about songs sung by a certain blond singer.

THE END

* * *

WOO! Expect an extra story after this! Yamato and Daisuke's first date and "introducing" each other to the friends!

...just don't expect it soon. I may have a stable interwebs now, but I'm also working fulltime for a call-center now.


End file.
